The Dragon Slayers
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: When Natsu & the rest of the dragon slayers are invited into a trap. Natsu gives the task to go back to Fairy Tail & save them to an 11 year old boy named Ketsu. Will Fairy Tail believe him?  And will the dragon slayers be saved? Warning OCs
1. The 6 Dragon Slayers and an 11 year old

**Lana: Here we go ,my first Fairy Tail fanfiction with Oc main charecters **

**Gray: what's the big deal about that?**

**Lana: it is a big deal...somhow**

**Gray: Its not really ,I mean no one should even read this chapter .I'm not in it...**

**Lana: You're in the next one**

**Gray: Good point ,that's why everyone should just skip this one**

**Lana: The new chapter hase'nt come out yet**

**Gray: Why do you tell me that now?**

**Lana: Because I forgot to tell you before**

**Gray: Whats next are you going to forget to put me in the next chapter**

**Natsu: Dont listen to him ,his brain is literly made from ice**

**Gray: No its not your the one with your brain mush!**

**Natsu: It is not!**

**Gray: Is too**

**Lana: its going to take a while to stop them so why dont you just read well I try to get Erza**

**Natsu & Gray: Erza!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Happy cried. "Natsu wake up!" Natsu was fast asleep drooling peacefully in his bed. Happy kept trying to wake him up by yelling but that didn't seem to work so now Happy was trying to wake Natsu up by pushing. It did not work as well. Happy was<em> trying<em> to wake Natsu up because they got a letter in the mail pacifically addressed to Natsu himself. Happy sighed, he had an idea that would wake up the fire eater but it was pretty cruel.

"_Igneel! You're here_!" Happy yelled. Natsu bolted up with pure happiness and excitement boiling in his eyes.

"Igneel?"Natsu yelled latterly jumping out of bed. Natsu then realized Igneel was not there and he was in his room. He turned to look at Happy.

"I'm sorry Natsu. But I had no choice, you really need to learn how to wake up properly." Happy stated.

"Now you're sounding like Charle." Natsu declared, he didn't really think that but for Natsu that was payback for lying about Igneel.

"Really?" Happy asked with excitement in his eyes, Natsu couldent tell if it was a bad or good excitement.

"No" Natsu said ,Happy sighed.

"Here!" Happy said handing an envelope to Natsu.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, the envelope didn't have an address or anything it only said with bold letter **"To Natsu Dragoneel" .**

"How weird" Natsu stated. He plucked open the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Natsu Dragoneel,_

_We request to meet you in person in the Mikaru Forest in two days. We have a pacific job for you. We request that you do not bring any companions with you for they may be a nuisance on your mission. Please do not question who we are for all will be told. 5 others will be there, you may or may not know them. We hope you could make it._

_Sincerely, .M."_

"How weird" Happy pointed out, Natsu nodded in agreement but then grabbed his bag.

"We should get going well its still bright, we only have two days remember" Natsu said cheerfully.

"But Natsu, its dark out, you were sleeping the whole day" Happy warned. Natsu dropped his bag.

"I was sleeping the whole day? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried to but it was as if you were dead. Lucy, Gray and Erza even came over to try and wake you up. None of them succeeded." Happy explained.

"That's odd" Natsu said placing a hand on his head "Wouldn't Wendy usually be with them- I mean us –if I was with them- which I usually am- but wasn't today?"

"Yeah"Happy said, agreeing to what Natsu said. "They said she was on a solo mission"

"Even odder, Wendy doesn't usually go on missions by herself."

"She's not by herself, Charle is with her" Happy reminded Natsu.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu realized. "Well, we have to get an early start tomorrow so I guess I should get some sleep. " Natsu said tumbling onto his bed.

"But Natsu! You just woke up!"

* * *

><p><strong>*********************the Next Day*********************<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm up!" Natsu said jumping out of bed.<p>

"Well it's a lot early then yesterday but still…. It's afternoon" Happy stated.

"What?" Natsu yelled staring at his clock. "We have to get going" Natsu grabbed his bag and began to run.

"Do you even how to get there?" Happy asked.

"No…" Natsu said shamefully.

"I do, Lucy told me, and she said the fastest way to get there is by going on a train to Mikaru town and then heading towards the forest from there. " Happy explained.

"When did you ask Lucy?"

"This morning, she told me to tell you that Gajeel disappeared yesterday"

"He probably just went on a mission" Guessed Natsu as the two left their house.

"Wait?" Natsu froze "Did you say train before?"

* * *

><p><strong>*******************A half Hour later *****************<strong>

* * *

><p>"How did you talk me into this?" Asked Natsu who felt like he was going to pass out if he stays on this train for one more minute.<p>

"I'm not sure….." Happy said trying to remember how he managed to do the impossible.

"Hey is this seat taken, pinkie?" a young woman with short brown hair asked as she walked over to the booth Happy and Natsu were in.

"No" Happy said.

"You're a talking cat" She said.

"So?"

"Weird"

"You have funny hair"

"You're blue"

"You a girl"

"You have fur and I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am n-"The girl came to a halt and said to her "I'm fighting with freakin cat"

"Your point?" Happy asked. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with the pinkie" She asked rudely pointing to Natsu.

"That's just Natsu, he has motion sickness"

"How pathetic" She stated.

"That's true" Happy agreed. "Before you said, you weren't human what did you mean?" Happy asked.

"It's self explanatory"

"What are you?"

"And I should tell you? Why?" The woman asked as her arms folded together.

"Because, as you could see, I'm not human either. We inhumans got to stick together!" Happy said cheerfully.

"And him?" She said pointing to Natsu.

"That's Natsu .He may look human but he's not. He's a dragon slayer" Happy pointed out.

"Are you sure you want to say that that so loud ,I doubt your friend will like you giving that info away"

"It's fine ,Natsu doesn't care so what are you"

"I never said I'd tell you."

"Hey! Equilvent exchange! Haven't you ever seen FMA?" Happy said.

"Dragon" She muttered.

"What?

"Dragon"

"What?"

"Dragon "She muttered a little louder.

"Dragon!" Natsu yelled, attracting attention as he bolted up from his seat.

"Igneel?" Natsu then realized Igneel was not there and realized his motion sickness and fell back into his seat.

"Stupid ,attracting attention" The woman mumbled ,lifting her hood up. The train came to a halt.

"This is my stop" The woman said.

"It's ours too" Happy said as he began to drag Natsu out.

"We're going to Mikaru forest" The woman's eyes widened for a moment. Happy say it.

"You're going there two?" Happy asked as the woman began walking towards the door out of the train. Happy was next to her dragging Natsu along.

"So?"

"We can go together!"

"No"

"But we're going to the same place, so-"

"I said no you stupid cat" The woman said.

"But you and Natsu are the same!"

"We are?" Natsu asked waking up from his motion sickness as they came off the train.

"You're both Dragons" Happy told Natsu as the woman began walking away, towards The Mikaru forest.

"Wait!" Natsu called after her walking behind her.

"Happy's right, we should go together" Natsu said catching up to her.

"_Its_ name is Happy?"

"Happy's not an _"It"_ He's my friend!" Natsu yelled. The woman just sighed and continued walking towards the forest. Natsu glared at her but continued to walk behind her with Happy by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>*******Mikaru Forest********<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what kind of dragon are you again?" Natsu asked the woman he didn't even know the name of.<p>

"Wood" she answered.

"Wood?" Happy and Natsu questioned in unison.

"Got a problem with it?" She asked.

"No!" Natsu said "It's just by the way you act I would think you have something cooler" Natsu mumbled.

"What was that!" She yelled /asked. She turned to face Natsu and crunched her hand into a fist as she did a branch of a tree literally grabbed Natsu and holster him into the air. Natsu's face went green.

"Nothing!" Natsu denied.

"That's exactly what I thought "She said smugly. The branch dropped Natsu to the ground. The woman sniffed the air. Her eyes lit up.

"Someone's coming she stated" Putting her hand on a sword she had on her belt that went unnoticed by Natsu and Happy.

"Wait a moment I recognize that scent" Natsu said as he sniffed the air.

"Wendy?" Natsu yelled out in the direction the woman said the smell came from.

"Natsu? !" Wendy came running from that direction with someone behind her. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"It seems like all dragon slayers were invited" Charle theorized.

"That's just what I was thought!" Happy lied.

"No it wasn't" Charle declared. Happy sighed.

"Natsu, this is Chiku, he's the earth dragon slayer" The man Wendy pointed to was albino with white hair and red eyes.

"Chiku, this is Natsu" Wendy introduced.

"This is-" Natsu stared at the woman who wasn't paying attention to them.

"What's your name again?" Natsu asked.

"I never told you it on purpose but… fine…. Mokuzaiki, Zaiki for short" Zaiki stated.

"This is Zaiki" Natsu said as if she didn't just say it. Zaiki rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Zaiki, I'm Wendy" Wendy introduced putting her hand out to shake Zaikis .Zaiki didn't' shake it though.

"What are you guys doing here?" a recognizable gruff voice asked.

"Gajeel!" Wendy noted. Gajeel walked over to the rest of them.

"You two are here too. Defiantly no coincidence" Gajeel stated.

"So if 5 of us are here than how many are left?" Chiku asked slipping his gloved hands into his trench coat pockets.

"You mean six" The fire, wood ,sky ,iron and earth dragons slayers along with the two exceed looked up at where the voice picked up from. Standing in a tree was a girl that looked about 13, with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She also had a bow and arrow perched on her back. She swiftly jumped down from the tree and said with an angelic voice.

"I am Mizuy, the dragon slayer of the water "Zaiki tried to hold her laughter, think Mizuy's entrance was so stupid.

"Are you trying to say something?" Mizuy asked Zaiki, glaring at her.

"Haha, what was that! " Zaiki laughed "That entrance looks like it was from an RPG game!" Mizuy crushed her teeth together and tightened her fists at the comment.

"I will be the bigger person and ignore your ignorance" Mizuy mumbled.

"My ignorance?" Zaiki asked sarcastically "Bigger person? The only ones your bigger than are those cats and that little girl but just barely bigger than her.

"For your information I am 23 years old"

"You don't look it" Stated Natsu blandly feeling the need to say it.

"Thank you" Mizuy thanked, Natsu looked at her with question filled is eyes, _that was a complement?_

"You all are here, finally" The dragon slayers and exceed turned around to see a man clocked in black.

"Please come with me , to talk about your _"mission"."_ He said.

"Come where?" Gajeel asked ,they were in the middle of now where.

"Here-" The clocked man pointed in between the two trees behind him. Soon a door appeared in between them where he pointed.

"Amazing" Mizuy said, dazzled by this magic.

"Come with me" The clocked man said as the mythical door opened. None of them could see what was inside. The clock man walked in through the door. Followed by Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Chiku, Mizuy, and Zaiki.

"Natsu what's wrong" Happy asked noticing his friend coming to a halt.

"Nothing, Happy go in with them, I'll be right back." Happy nodded and followed through the door. The reason Natsu stopped his because he smelled someone. And he felt the need to find that someone. Natsu ran through the forest towards the smell. He stopped when he finally found it. The _"smell"_ seemed surprised to see him.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked bending down to see _"the smells"_ injuries.

"I'm fine. I just tripped"

"I doubt you just tripped, I say that every time I get into a fight." Natsu laughed.

"No, I actually tripped." _"The smell"_ said stiffly.

"What's your name,"Natsu asked.

"Ketsueki" Ketsueki stated.

"Ketsueki, huh" Natsu said scratching his head "That's kinda long, what about Sueki?"

"No, that sounds girly" Ketsueki stated.

"Ueki?" Natsu guessed.

"You really are bad at this." Ketsueki stated. Natsu ignored his comment.

"What about Ketsu?"

"Fine, I guess that will do." Ketsu said, even though it obvious he didn't like it. Natsu took Ketsu's hand to help him up. Ketsu had black hair and green eyes.

"So what are you doing out here" Natsu asked.

"I should ask you the same," Ketsu said "Wait, what's your name"

"Natsu" Natsu introduced.

"Aren't you a wizard of that guild –what was its name again –Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah," Natsu said proudly "I'm finally getting appreciated."

"Actually you should go" Ketsu said. "I've heard that where ever a fairy tail mage, pacifically you , is spotted ,trouble always comes "

"That is not _**entirely**_ true" Natsu said as he began to think about it.

"Why are you here? Ketsu asked.

"I'm here for a mission" Natsu explained. "Why are you here?"

"Got lost" Ketsu mumbled shyly.

"I'll help you get back to the village" Natsu laughed.

**"AHHHHH"** The two turned their heads towards the yelp.

"That sounded like Wendy!"Natsu realized and began running towards the noise.

"Wait!" Ketsu said as he was about to run after him.

"Stay here!" Natsu demanded not even turning his head back.

"But-!" Ketsu looked around. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Where did it go, it was just here before or was it there" Natsu said arriving at the place the door or he thought it was ,he couldn't remember for some reason.<p>

"What are you talking about" Ketsu asked finally catching up the salamander. Ketsu was out of breath so he leaned on a tree .But it's didn't feel like a tree but something else. Ketsu placed his hand on the _"tree"._

"This isn't a tree" he mumbled. Ketsu ran to the next tree and realized that was not a tree either.

"Weird" Ketsu said trying to work up an explanation in his mind.

"Where did the door go?" Natsu yelled, for some reason he just couldn't remember.

"Door…." Ketsu said realizing it, Ketsu put his hands out in front of him ,in-between the trees and felt something hard.

"Natsu! I think I found what you were looking for" Ketsu said, Natsu turned around.

"Oh yeah it was right there, I wonder how I forgot?" Natsu said as he put his hands on the door and opened it. It was still invisible though but now Natsu could smell, not it, but his friends inside it.

"Natsu!" Natsu's eyes were wide, he saw all the other dragon slayers trapped. Within some kind of bowl. A huge blue one.

"You guys…What happened!" Natsu asked sharply.

"That bastard trapped us" Zaiki commented.

"Natsu, please, go to the guild and get help! You can't handle this on your own!" Wendy begged.

"No way, I'm not leaving you guys" Natsu stated.

"Wendy's right ,you have to go" Charle stated.

"If you don't you will be captured as well!" Mizuy added.

"Stop being a fool for once and get help not for you but for them" Gajeel yelled. Natsu was abou to reply when-

"Fire dragon ,I doubt that if all of us can't stop whoever or whatever this is you can't on your own .So if you don't want all of us to die or be tortured than you should just go and get help" Chiku said calmly.

"Fine" Natsu muttered, he hates to admit it but they were right. Ketsu ran in after Natsu ,after waiting for a small amount of time. He gasped when he saw the other dragons trapped.

"What's going on?" Ketsu mumbled.

"So you've finally joined us, fire dragon?" The clocked man came out of what seemed like the shadows. He had his clock down now, he had silk blond hair and violet eyes.

"My name is Marien Synara, you shouldn't have taken that "Detour" Then things would be so much simpler." Marien said.

"Natsu run, please!" Cried Happy tears starting to rain out of his eyes.

"Come on!" Natsu said as he grabbed Ketsu's wrist and pulled him along as he began to run. Something Natsu never wanted to ever do.

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Ketsu asked, they were at the edge of the forest. Natsu took hold of Ketsu's shoulders.<p>

"I need to ask something of you, you don't have to say yes but could you go to Magnolia? Get mages from Fairy Tail tell them, Wendy, Gajeel, I and the other dragon slayers are here. Like I said before you don't have to go"

"No... I'll go" Said Ketsu. "But how will they know I'm telling the truth, I'm 11?" Natsu thought for a moment. Then quickly pulled his scarf off.

"Here, this will prove that I sent you," Natsu handed Ketsu the scarf.

"Where do I go?" Ketsu asked.

"Go near Magnolia's shopping center, find an apartment on Strawberry Street. My friend Lucy lives there, she'll help you if you show her my scarf ,tell her where we are and also tell her that we'll need some hard core fire power if these people trapped Gajeel ,Wendy and the others dragon slayers so easily. "Here's my ticket for the train back to Magnolia "Nastu said handing Ketsu the ticket.

"What about you?" Ketsu asked.

"I'm going back to fight, I just can't run away when my friends are in danger." Natsu said looking back at the forest.

"Good luck, Ketsu and thank you" Natsu thanked before running back to the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana: So have you two learned your lesson<strong>

**Gray & Natsu (beat up ) : we promise never to fight again...(the two pass out)**

**Laa: Thanks Erza**

**Erza: Anytime but I'm in the next chapter right?**

**Lana: Of course**

**I'm having A pole for the next chapter. How do you guys (reviews) think I should start the next chapter?**

**A.) With Natsu going back to try to save the other dragon slayers **

**B.) With Ketsu going to Magnolia**

**C.) Lucy meeting Ketsu**

**Your choice ,please review**


	2. Blood Magic ,No magic or a Secret magic?

**Lana: Sorry it took so long to come out but here it is!**

**Natsu: Why'd it take so long?**

**Gray: Cause she was engoying writing the scean where you get tortured**

**Natsu: No she wasn't- wait there's a scean where I get tortured?**

**Lana: No...maybe...I don't remeber!**

**Natsu: WAIT!**

**Lana: Here's the story!**

* * *

><p>Natsu raced back into Mikaru forest.<p>

For once in his life, he felt fear.

Not for himself but for his friends that had been trapped.

So many thoughts were running through his head.

How could he leave the fate of the other dragon slayers in the hands of 11 year old and what if Fairy Tail doesn't believe him and thinks he stole Natsu scarf?

A small smile played on Natsu's lips, they won't think that.

Everyone knows in Fairy Tail you can't touch his scarf unless it's given to you.

Natsu arrived at the trees.

Now where that was cursed door!

Every time Natsu looked away from it he forgot where it was.

Maybe it was memory magic?

"So you chose to seal your fate?" Marien asked .

Natsu's head whirled around to see the clocked man.

"Seal? Like hell my fates being seal," Natsu cursed with glaring eyes "If anything it's going to be opened."

Marian looked at confused at Natsu's statement.

And Natsu took that confusion as an opening to attack.

Natsu lunged, full force at Marian.

But just as his fist was about to impale into Marian's face.

It stopped.

Natsu felt as if he had no control of his body and couldn't move.

A more than confused looked crossed his face.

Marian, taking one look at Natsu's face chuckled madly.

As if he had just seen the funniest thing.

"You see, young fire dragon," Marian pulled his hood off revealing his blond hair and slick violet eyes.

"You 6 aren't the only Wizards here. There's many of them, including me."

Marian walked behind Natsu who was still frozen on the spot.

"You're probably wondering, wizard could control someone's movement."

Natsu wanted to yell out duhh!

But everything was frozen.

Even his eyes, he couldn't even look at Marian as he had what probably passed as a civilized conversation with him.

"I use blood magic, "Marian stated, his eyes turning red.

He turned to Natsu and said.

"Oops," Not being prepared to be let go of ,Natsu fell to the ground.

Natsu got up and ran towards Marian running to strike him.

But then his body froze again.

"Uh, uh, uh." Marian said as if he was an adult scolding a child, waving his finger in front of Natsu's face.

"I was being so nice, letting you walk in yourself but then you ruined it by attacking me." Marian scolded Natsu who was glaring at him.

Marian placed his fingers on Natsu's chin, raising it up so he could look Natsu straight in the eyes.

"Now, how should I punish you?" Marian pondered "Maybe because you care about your friends so much I'll torture them, or maybe I'll just kill those cats. So many choices to choose from, or you could of just gone in willingly. Then we wouldn't have this problem."

Natsu was seriously pissed now, he tried as hard as he could but he still couldn't break the hold.

Marian laughed.

"You may be very strong Salamander, but that doesn't mean you could do the impossible." Marian smiled sadistically as he softly placed his hands on Natsu's neck.

And started to squeeze, but Natsu didn't show the satisfaction of it being painful.

Not just cause he couldn't move.

But because then that would make Marian happier.

Marian squeezed so hard he could wrap his full hand around Natsu's neck; as soon as he did he threw him towards where the door was with force.

Natsu spit out some blood and his body fell limp. N

atsu cursed himself for going down so easily but it wasn't just that Marian choked him but when he was freezing him with his blood Natsu felt as if his whole body was being infiltrated.

And as if his own blood was scratching against his skin, fighting to break out of his body.

The doors opened and another clocked man came out.

Natsu couldn't identify his face because of the hood and that he wasn't turned towards him.

"Rune," Marian said "Do me a favor, the fire dragon boy has been very naughty and I would like you to cast a nightmare spell upon him as punishment."

"Yes, my lord "Rune's voice made shivers run down Natsu's back.

Marian danced through the doors leaving them open and Natsu and Rune alone

Rune turned towards Natsu but Natsu still couldn't make out his face.

Rune walked over to Natsu, he was about to put his hand on his face when someone ran past him catching his attention.

It was a little girl, she had very long smudgy brown hair and blue eyes, and she looked terrified.

Rune turned and cursed under his breath.

"Mystearica," Rune said in a threatening voice, the little girl turned around "You have 5 seconds to come back before I get Master Marian."

Mystearica had a confused look on her face, not knowing whether she should listen or not.

If she didn't listen she had a chance at escape but if they got to her before she could then she would be severely injured or she could just come back and be promised to not get hurt.

Mystearica made her decision and turned her head, saying "No!"

"Then remember you have made this choice." Rune stood up, he began walking towards Mystearica.

The little girl was shaking in fear.

Natsu watched, wanting to get up and protect this little girl even though he's never met her.

Then a thought crossed his mind, what if since Marian had left, his magic wasn't in affect anymore.

Natsu attempted moving his arms, it worked.

"Yes!" Natsu screamed, Rune turned .

Natsu jumped up and went running towards Rune.

With a fist of fire he hit him smack in the face.

Rune was sent flying.

"Come on!" Natsu said taking the little girls hand, he lead her running through the forest.

Even though Natsu desperately wanted to go back he didn't make the same mistake twice.

And he knew now that there was no chance of defeating this guy on his own.

Natsu was finally at the edge of the forest with the little girl.

He took a deep breath, he wanted to believe they were safe now but he couldn't till he got on that train.

"Come on," Natsu repeated to the little girl.

He speed walked towards the train, for once he knew he couldn't make a scene.

"Where are we going?" Mystearica asked.

"Back to Magnolia," Natsu answered imminently.

"Okay…but will you be okay Mr.?" Mystearica asked with concern.

Natsu did a small smile, she didn't even know his name yet this little girl trusted him.

She must be very braze or naïve but seeing the way she acted she didn't look at that naïve.

"My names Natsu, Mystearica- right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Mystearica agreed "But you could call me Tear."

Natsu let go of her hand and bent down putting his hand out again for a shake.

"Nice to meet ya, Tear." He laughed.

Tear took his hand and shook it hard.

"Nice to meet you too, Natsu!" Tear said with a smile that seemed to be rare.

Natsu stood up and asked.

"So, are you gonna come with me to Fairy Tail?" Tear nodded excitingly.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Ketsu didn't know what to say.<p>

He was standing at Natsu's friend's apartment, she may not even be home or she may not believe him or-

"Excuse me?" Ketsu screamed the moment he heard the voice.

He turned to see Lucy.

"What are you doing in front of my apartment?" Lucy examined Ketsu "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Uhhh…." Ketsu's shyness was overwhelming him with fear.

"Natsu!" He blurted out.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What about him?"

"He-"Ketsu remembered what Natsu had said to him. "He told me people called Wendy, Gajeel and other dragon slayers are trapped there-"

"Where's, there?" Lucy asked with suspicion.

"Mikaru Forest," Ketsu answered and continued "He also told me to come to you and tell you you'll need hard core fire power if these people defeated all of the other dragon slayers."

"How do I believe you?" Lucy asked, folding her arms.

"He told me to show you this," Ketsu took out Natsu's scarf.

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"You stole it!"

"He gave it to me!"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Natsu just told me to show you it !"

_"Natsu would never let anyone take_ it" Lucy thought

"Okay," Lucy agreed "What did you say your name was?"

"Ketsueki, but Natsu called me Ketsu." Ketsu answered hesitantly.

"Okay," Lucy said processing the information "Have you ever been to a guild before Ketsu?"

"No….." Ketsu said with fear."Do I have too?"

"Why don't you want to," Lucy asked "Most people would die to go to Fairy Tail."

"Yes," Ketsu agreed "Most none-mages would literally get killed going into Fairy Tail."

Lucy thought about it for a moment and decided it was true.

"Okay," Lucy sighed "I'll go to Fairy Tail, you stay here got it?"

"It's got." Ketsu replied sitting down on her sofa.

Lucy took one more glance towards him then grabbed her keys and left locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later there was a knock.<p>

Ketsu opened thinking it maybe Lucy again.

His eyes widened as he saw two clocked men.

"You're not Lucy, are you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Where's the flame dragon slayer?" One of them asked.

A smile spread across Ketsu's face.

"So he escaped…." Ketsu said to himself in a mumble happily.

The one of the clocked men grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I said, tell me where the fire dragon slayer is?"

"…I thought I had the right to remain silent?" Ketsu replied, not wanting to give out information he didn't even know.

"Where not the police, damn it!" The clocked man shook Ketsu and held his grip on Ketsu's collar tighter.

"I don't know!" Ketsu said.

"You're lying!" The grip was tighter.

"You're going to kill him, Len." The other one said.

"Well, if we don't bring back that Salamander back well be the ones getting killed!"

He gripped tighter on Ketsu's collar, and now it was starting to choke him.

"I don't know!" He screeched, Len finally let him down.

Len raised his arm to hit Ketsu when someone grabbed Len's wrist.

"You know it's not right to pick on someone smaller than you." Len jumped back and he and the other ran away, just sensing the strength this other person had.

The other person turned around, he had black hair.

He offered his hand towards Ketsu and Ketsu took it, standing up.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, Ketsu nodded.

"Hi, I'm Gray." He introduced.

Ketsu nodded again.

"I'm Ketsu, thank you for helping me out." Ketsu thanked.

"No problem," Gray smirked but then that turned into a serious face as he asked "Could you just tell me why you're in my friend's apartment and why those guys were attacking you?"

Ketsu nodded and said

"You should sit down for this."

* * *

><p>Ketsu told Gray everything that had happened and what Natsu told him to say.<p>

"That sounds just like that idiot…." Gray mumbled. "I'm just curious why would they want the dragon slayers, I doubt it's because there fun to be with." Gray joked.

Ketsu nodded to deep in thought to be listening.

"I have one more question." Gray said eyeing Ketsu suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this, there's nothing in it for you."

Ketsu looked up at him.

"Yes there is," Ketsu said "I got to meet you guys" He smiled.

"Even though that sounded very cheesy I'll take it as an answer but," Gray said.

"Again with the buts…." Mumbled Ketsu.

"What about your parents?"

Ketsu smiled and laughed.

"That's an easy question, I don't have any!"

"…"

"They didn't die if that's what you're thinking; they abandon me when I was little"

"You still are little" Gray reminded the 11 year old.

Ketsu just shrugged.

Then Lucy ran in.

"Ketsu!" She said then noticed "Gray, good you're here too that saves time!"

"What do you mean?" Ketsu asked seeing the girl in a rush.

"I talked to Master," She said "He said that we should get going to find them imminently."

"Who are we?" Ketsu asked.

"Me, Gray and Ketsu," Lucy said.

"No offense Lucy but that's a weak team." Gray confirmed.

"I know, that's what I said, Master told me he'll send Erza and others when they get back from their missions and that we'll just need to buy time to stop whoever these guys are from whatever they're doing." Lucy said.

"Then let's go!" Gray said standing up.

"W-what, what do you need me for, I don't even use magic," Ketsu reasoned.

"Yeah but we don't know the way there," Lucy replied.

"O-okay….." Ketsu sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana: And that's the chapter ,thanks darkhuntressxir Audie the gothic alchemist and for reviewing!<strong>

**Gray: Why are they getting thanked ,I should be thanked for being in it!**

**Lana: Isn't that being a little full of yourself?**

**Natsu: Ya ,considering you were only in a scean that wasn't even about you**

**Gray: I awsomly saved Ketsu!**

**Natsu: Yeah ,well you were threanting some idiots _I _was saving a little girl ,fighting a blood wizard and trying to recuse my friends!**

**Gray: Which you failed in!**

**Natsu: I'd like to see you try!**

**Gray: I'm going to in the next chapter ,idiot!**

**Natsu: Don't call me-!**

**Lana: BOTH OF YOU SHUTUP! You know what Gray ,know I'm thinking about making you be tortured!**

**Natsu: YES!**

**Gray: No...and that isn't even good grammer**

**Lana: Shut up and please review~!**

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******


End file.
